Blade Runebreaker
|game = CSO |type = Melee |source = Top 50 Decoder |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = Low ~ Medium |stun = High |addon = |used = Human |system = runeblade |recommended = |rateoffire = Low|altername = Rune Blade |variant = |price = $0 |zombiez = 18}} Blade Runebreaker is a grade Transcendence Series melee weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder and Top 50 Unlimited Decoder. A blade that bears a mysterious, ancient power that provides extreme sharpness and hardness. The blade's power can be charged and it has the ability to emit a powerful force which allows individual slashes to achieve tremendous damage. Advantages *Inflicts extreme damage (especially in charged mode) *High stun and knockback powers *Long attack range *Can kill multiple enemies at once with both modes *Usable in all modes *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Low attack rate *Takes time to charge its B mode *Neither modes can instantly hit a target *Hard to obtain Tips ; Overall *Use the charged attack to deliver fatal damage to the opponent, but mind the lengthy charge. *Due to slow slash rate, be careful to attack and keep your distance from the enemy. **This can be partially mitigated by charging the blade before engaging combat. *Use primary attack to get a wider attack range. *The blade's range is 3 meters in A and uncharged/half-charged B mode. 5 meters for its charge attack. *The charge attack takes 3 seconds to completely charge. 1.5 seconds for fully enhanced Runebreaker. ; Zombie Scenario *A hit with its charged attack can deal around 30,000 ~ 100,000 damage to bosses (provided that the attack power has been maxed). *It isn't the best weapon for escaping zombies. Switch to a primary or another melee weapon if possible. *It can do between 700 and 2,500 damage to barrier per hit. Gallery Blade Runebreaker= runeblade viewmodel.png|View model runeblade attack.png|Attacking runeblade charging.png|Charging File:Runeblade_charged.png|Charged Runeblade0ingame.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Runeblade_worldmodel.png|World model File:Runeblade_worldmodel2.png|Ditto File:Runeblade_michaela.png|Michaela with Blade Runebreaker File:Runeblade_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Runeblade_poster_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Runeblade_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Runeblade_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Runeblade_hud.png|HUD icon Runebladenb.png|No background icon Drawing Charging Finished charging Charged attack 1 Charged attack 2 File:China Trailer - Blade Runebreaker & Battle ULTIMAX-100 File:CSO BLADE RUNEBREAKER is POWERFUL! File:【CSO KR】魔劍 崛起 【符文粉碎刃】不專業測試 !! 破凡降臨 !! File:CSO 災厄之章：最終的絕望 ‧ 普通 ‧ 符文粉碎刃 ( 暫釋 ) 測試. File:CSO Runebreaker Blade - Slow, yet longest and strongest! File:【CSO二小姐】快廣傳！二小姐教你用"湛盧之魂"一刀砍BOSS_999K！！！ |-| Expert= runeblade6view.png|View model Runeblade6attack.png|Attacking runeblade6charge.png|Charging Runeblade6charged.png|Charged Runebladeenh_worldmodel.png|World model Runeblade6ingame.jpg|In-game screenshot Runebladeenhnb.png|No background icon Trivia *Previously, there is a bug in Zombie Scenario where if a player possesses this weapon and other players in the same room suicide, they will wield the Runebreaker as their melee weapon when they respawn. This bug has since been patched. *This is the first melee weapon of any kind that can be enhanced. *In Indonesia and Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, this weapon was introduced first in Premium Top 50 Decoder and Premium Top 50 Unlimited Decoder. *The model is likely based on the Frostmourne, a runeblade in the Warcraft series. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:High damage weapons Category:Transcendent (Grade)